12th Annual Grammy Awards
| Century Plaza Hotel | Municipal Auditorium | Alice Tully Hall | American Motor Hotel }} | host = | network = ABC | previous = 11th | main = Grammy Awards | next = 13th }} The 12th Annual Grammy Awards were held on March 11, 1970. They recognized accomplishments of musicians for the year 1969. Award winners *Record of the Year **Bones Howe (producer) & The 5th Dimension for "Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In" *Album of the Year **James William Guercio (producer) & Blood, Sweat & Tears for Blood, Sweat & Tears *Song of the Year **Joe South for "Games People Play" *Best New Artist **Crosby, Stills & Nash Children's *Best Recording for Children **Peter, Paul and Mary for Peter, Paul and Mommy Classical *Best Classical Performance, Orchestra **Pierre Boulez (conductor) & the Cleveland Orchestra for Boulez Conducts Debussy, Vol. 2 "Images Pour Orchestre" *Best Vocal Soloist Performance, Classical **Thomas Schippers (conductor), Leontyne Price & the New Philharmonia for Barber: Two Scenes From "Antony and Cleopatra"/Knoxville, Summer of 1915 *Best Opera Recording **Otto Gerdes (producer), Herbert von Karajan (conductor), Helga Dernesch, Thomas Stolze, Jess Thomas & the Berlin Philharmonic Orchestra for Wagner: Siegfried *Best Choral Performance, Classical (other than opera) **Luciano Berio (conductor), Ward Swingle (choir director), the Swingle Singers & the New York Philharmonic for Berio: Sinfonia *Best Classical Performance - Instrumental Soloist or Soloists (with or without orchestra) **Wendy Carlos for Switched-On Bach *Best Chamber Music Performance ** The Chicago Brass Ensemble, Cleveland Brass Ensemble & Philadelphia Brass Ensemble for Gabrieli: Antiphonal Music of Gabrieli *Album of the Year, Classical **Rachel Elkind (producer) & Wendy Carlos for Switched-On Bach Comedy *Best Comedy Recording **Bill Cosby for Bill Cosby, aka Sports. Composing and arranging *Best Instrumental Theme **John Barry (composer) for Midnight Cowboy *Best Original Score Written for a Motion Picture or a Television Special **Burt Bacharach (composer) for Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid *Best Instrumental Arrangement **Henry Mancini (arranger) for Love Theme From "Romeo and Juliet" *Best Arrangement Accompanying Vocalist(s) **Fred Lipsius (arranger) for "Spinning Wheel" performed by Blood, Sweat & Tears Country *Best Country Vocal Performance, Female **Tammy Wynette for Stand By Your Man *Best Country Vocal Performance, Male **Johnny Cash for A Boy Named Sue *Best Country Performance by a Duo or Group **Waylon Jennings & the Kimberlys for MacArthur Park *Best Country Instrumental Performance **The Nashville Brass & Danny Davis for The Nashville Brass Featuring Danny Davis Play More Nashville Sounds *Best Country Song **Shel Silverstein (songwriter) for A Boy Named Sue performed by Johnny Cash Folk *Best Folk Performance **Joni Mitchell for Clouds Gospel *Best Gospel Performance **Porter Wagoner & the Blackwood Brothers for In Gospel Country *Best Soul Gospel Performance **Edwin Hawkins for Oh Happy Day performed by the Edwin Hawkins Singers *Best Sacred Performance (Non-Classical) **Jake Hess for Ain't That Beautiful Singing Jazz *Best Instrumental Jazz Performance, Small Group or Soloist With Small Group **Wes Montgomery for Willow Weep for Me *Best Instrumental Jazz Performance, Large Group or Soloist With Large Group **Quincy Jones for Walking in Space Musical show *Best Score From an Original Cast Show Album **Burt Bacharach, Hal David (composers), Henry Jerome, Phil Ramone (producers) & the original cast (Jerry Orbach, Jill O'Hara, Edward Winter, Donna McKecknie, A .L. Hines, Marian Mercer & Paul Reed) for Promises, Promises Packaging and notes *Best Album Cover **David Stahlberg & Evelyn J. Kelbish (graphic artists) for America the Beautiful performed by Gary McFarland *Best Album Notes **Johnny Cash (notes writer) for Nashville Skyline performed by Bob Dylan Pop *Best Contemporary Vocal Performance, Female **Peggy Lee for "Is That All There Is?" *Best Contemporary Vocal Performance, Male **Harry Nilsson for "Everybody's Talkin'" *Best Contemporary Vocal Performance by a Group **The 5th Dimension for "Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In" *Best Contemporary Performance by a Chorus **Percy Faith for "Love Theme From "Romeo and Juliet" performed by the Percy Faith Orchestra & Chorus *Best Contemporary Instrumental Performance **Blood, Sweat & Tears for "Variations on a Theme by Eric Satie" *Best Contemporary Song **Joe South for "Games People Play" Production and engineering *Best Engineered Recording, Non-Classical **Geoff E. Emerick & Phil McDonald (engineers) for Abbey Road performed by The Beatles *Best Engineered Recording, Classical ** Wendy Carlos (engineer & artist) for Switched-On Bach R&B *Best R&B Vocal Performance, Female **Aretha Franklin for Share Your Love With Me *Best R&B Vocal Performance, Male **Joe Simon for The Chokin' Kind *Best Rhythm & Blues Performance by a Duo or Group, Vocal or Instrumental **Isley Brothers for It's Your Thing *Best R&B Instrumental Performance **King Curtis for Games People Play *Best Rhythm & Blues Song **Richard Spencer (songwriter) for Color Him Father performed by The Winstons Spoken *Best Spoken Word Recording **Art Linkletter & Diane Linkletter for We Love You Call Collect References 012 Category:1970 in California Category:1970 in Illinois Category:1970 in New York Category:1970 in Tennessee Category:1970 music awards Category:20th century in Chicago Category:20th century in Los Angeles Category:20th century in Nashville, Tennessee Category:1970s in New York City Category:1970 in American music